l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Legions
The Imperial Legions were the military units directly under the command of the Emperor, although in his absence, either the Emerald Champion or Shogun might serve as their leader. Per Shawn Carman These members and commanders of these legions were drawn from all of Rokugan. History Hantei Dinasty During the Hantei dynasty, there were fifty Imperial Legions. Ten of these were the Emerald Legions directly under the Emerald Champion's command. Emerald Empire, p. 217 Clan Wars Ikoma Ujiaki was the commander of the Legions during the Second Day of Thunder. Imperial Histories, p. 162 Toturi When Toturi I took office, the Imperial Legions had become unmanageable. Out of 400 legions on paper, none of them had more than 5,000 men and only 50 were useable, so Toturi reorganized them. Shogun After the death of Iuchiban in 1166 the Emerald Magistrates continued to enforce the Emperor's laws, but the Imperial Legions followed the orders of the Shogun Kaneka. Heavy Infantry (Lotus flavor) General In 1169 Toturi Shigekawa was the general of the Imperial Legions. There was no Shogun, neither Emerald Champion, so he was the first rank officer of the Legions. Measured Ferocity, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War In 1171 the Legions were sent to the Crab lands to fight in the Destroyer War. The Third Front, by Rusty Priske After the war the Legion of the Two Thousand was considered as an extension of the Imperial Legions, enforcing the law of the Empress Iweko I and answerable to her and the Empress' Chosen, as proclaimed by the Voice of the Empress. Charter of the Legion of Two Thousand (Promotional flavor) Structure The Imperial Legions operated as ten separate armies rather than proper "legions". Each consisted of at least 10,000 bushi, with the possibility to summon another 10,000 in a crisis. Only the Lion and Unicorn Clans had the ability to muster comparable forces with ease. Emerald Empire, p. 218 The composition and style of the different Legions varied greatly depending on the styles of their commanders. First Legion The First Legion was the first among equals of the Imperial Legions, as was shown by Kitsu Dejiko's "promotion" from the Seventh Legion Commander to First Legion Commander. It has had many prestigious commanders, among them the daughter of an Emperor and a future Scorpion Clan Champion. It had no specialization per se and was the most flexible of the legions. The First Legion drew his ranks from every Great Clan, but the vast majority of samurai gathered here today wore the bright blue of the Crane and the fiery orange of the Phoenix. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf In 1152 they defeated yobanjin riders near Yushosha Seido Mura. Wolves, by Rich Wulf They protected Kyuden Seppun in 1159 from the Shadowlands who survived the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Keen Eye (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Following Tsudao's death in 1160 the First Legion was disbanded for seven days to mourn her passing. After a week's time, Toturi Miyako invited all of the Sword's former soldiers to the Imperial Capital to join the new First Legion and renew their oaths to the Emperor. The Wave Man, by Rich Wulf In 1165 was sent to Toshi Ranbo to keep order after the fire which consumed part of the Lion side. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman In 1170 Dejiko was still her commander. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v3 #1) *Current Commander: Unknown *Past Commanders: Toturi Shigekawa, Toturi Tsudao, Toturi Miyako, Bayushi Paneki, Kitsu Dejiko. *Known members: Doji Okakura, Daidoji Megumi, Shiba Mirabu, Shiba Unasagi , Toturi Kyoji, One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf Yoritomo Yorikane, Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Tawagoto, Akihiro. Second Legion The Second Legion's style favored infantry and archery over cavalry and shugenja. While in Kaeru Toshi during the War of the Rich Frog, the Legion's commander Ikoma Hasaku failed to push back the Unicorn forces and was order to commit seppuku by Matsu Nimuro. His successor Doji Jotaro was successful at rebuilding the Legion back to its former strength. Jotaro cited personal reasons to resign in 1170. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Ikoma Hasaku, Doji Jotaro. Third Legion The Third Legion's style focused on iaijutsu and the quick elimination of enemy leaders. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Kakita Totani. Service In 1171 Hida Benjiro was at common command of the Third and Sixth legions during the Siege of Shiro Kitsuki. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Fourth Legion The Fourth Legion had a fearsome and ruthless reputation. Many members of it were dishonored or failed samurai who acted as extensions of their commanders will. Many of their ranks were Crab berserkers and Lion Deathseekers. The Destroyer War, Part 13, by Shawn Carman *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Akodo Areru, Hida Tonoji. Service Tonoji led the Legion against the oni that pursued the Emperor rescue party remnants of the Battle of the Tomb in 1168. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon In 1170 the Fourth Legion discovered the destroyed Northern Towers of Flame in the opening phases of the War of Dark Fire, The War of Dark Fire, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and they saw extensive combat at the beginning of the War taking tremendous losses. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman It was considered completely destroyed in 1171, holding the Dragon border against the Army of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon In 1173 under the command of Areru they fought against the forces of Kali-Ma at the Palace of Crimson Shadows, The Destroyer War, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and later in the defense of the Fortress of Blackened Sight. Fifth Legion The Fifth Legion's focus was on shugenja. It acted as shugenja support for the rest of the Legions as a whole. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Agasha Tomioko. Service In 1173 during the Destroyer War the Fifth Legion moved to secure an area where forces of the Shogunate were ambushed by a major force of Destroyers who inflicted significant casualties. The Destroyer War, Part 11, by Shawn Carman Sixth Legion The Sixth Legion specialized in scouts, and was often garrisoned near the Imperial Capital Toshi Ranbo. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Tsuruchi Etsui, Shosuro Naname. *Known Members: Daidoji Hohiro, Daidoji Iwane. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Service In 1171 Hida Benjiro was at common command of the Third and Sixth legions during the Siege of Shiro Kitsuki. Seventh Legion The Seventh Legion's style resembled that of the Matsu family's approach to war, something that was instilled in it by Kitsu Dejiko and maintained by her successor Toturi Shigekawa. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Kitsu Dejiko, Toturi Shigekawa. *Known Members: Kakita Kaneo Eighth Legion The Eighth Legion's focus leaned more towards cavalry and shugenja, modeled after the Baraunghar by Commander Horiuchi Nobane. Following his retirement to focus on his duties with the Unicorn Clan in 1169, the Eighth Legion came under the command of Akodo Sarasa. Sarasa was killed during the War of Dark Fire during the defense of Shiro Morito in 1170, and was succeeded by Yoritomo Omura. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman *Current Commander: Unknown *Past Commanders: Yoritomo Omura, Horiuchi Nobane, Akodo Sarasa. *Known Members: Matsu Satsune, Hida Tobashi, Mirumoto Sukuko Service The Eighth Legion participated in the Battle of Shiro Morito in 1170, successfully defending the castle, but loosing the commander, Akodo Sarasa in the fight. Ninth Legion The Ninth Legion was more or less a naval force since the reign of Toturi I. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Yoritomo Egumi. Service The Ninth Legion were led by Egumi against bloodspeakers during the Blood Hunt in 1166. The Legion also fought at both the Temple of Osano-Wo and the village of Kudo. Blood Hunt, Region 12 Tenth Legion The Tenth Legion's basic structure was unaltered but the style focused more on unarmed combat. This practiced slowly died after Suguhara resigned and Ishino succeded him. *Current Commander: Unknown. *Past Commanders: Mirumoto Ishino, Hitomi Suguhara. Eighteenth Legion After the failure of the Scorpion Coup Shiro no Shosuro was put to torch by the Scorpion when the Legion appeared at its gates. One fifth of the legionnaires were slew by the noxious smoke which came from the poisonous herbs of the Shosuro Gardens. Way of the Wolf, p. 114 Sidebar In 1125 the Eighteenth Legion occupied Ryoko Owari Toshi as part of the Imperial retaliation against the Scorpion Clan after the failure of the Scorpion Coup. The Legion was completely destroyed by the surprising attack of the Crab led by Hida Kisada. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 15 It was commanded by Bayushi Paneki in the Four Winds era. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf *Current Commander: Unknown *Past Commanders: Bayushi Paneki Nineteenth Legion In 1125 the Nineteenth Legion was assigned to guard Beiden Pass. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 108 * Known members: Seppun Nakao Category:Armies of Rokugan Category:Law and Government Category:Imperial Military Units Category:Articles with Pictures